Shadowchasers: All Hallow's Eve
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: On Halloween Eve, Shadowchaser Ashla Da'rok is kidnapped and brought aboard the ghostly Phantom Train. To escape, she must defeat the mysterious conductor of the train who is after Shadowchasers for a dark purpose. A Shadowchasers Halloween fanfic.


_Happy Halloween everyone, and welcome to my latest contribution to the world of fanfiction._

_This fanfic is a one-shot Shadowchasers fanfic that I decided to write for Halloween._

_The main character and the villain of the fanfic both come from the Shadowchasers files, one created by myself, the other by my fellow author and friend Lux-Nero._

_I hope you all have a good Halloween, and enjoy this fanfic._

_Dislcaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shadowchasers, only what I've created for this fanfic._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**SHADOWCHASERS:**

**ALL HALLOWS EVE**

**0000000000**

**A HALLOWEEN SHADOWCHASERS**

**YU-GI-OH 5DS FANFIC BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night,_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_

**000000000**

**00000**

Atlantic City, a city of lights and sights on the East Coast of the United States. It was October 31st, and even in this day and age, Halloween is still as popular as ever, and on Atlantic City's famous Boardwalk people of all ages are moving around, many of which are dressed in costumes in the spirit of the Holiday.

One of the visitors to the Boardwalk to the common eye is a young dark skinned woman with blonde hair, she's wearing a black trench coat over a buttoned up shirt that has the top few buttons undone and long pants, wearing several pieces of silver jewelry. What those that can see beyond the veil could see is that the woman has the even darker skin, white hair, and pointed ears of a Dark Elf, but probably the most striking feature is a scar by her right eye.

Ashla Da'rok is a Dark Elf who's mother had promised her to the Goddess Lolth after her birth 200 years ago. However in a bizarre twist of fate, when she was 50 years old she had recieved a vision of Elistaree, and was swayed to turn on her mother and Lolth herself. At the time of the Battle City Tournament, she had gotten into dueling on the American Circuit, and after an encounter with members of her former clan, she joined the Shadowchasers. Now, she served as the Shadowchaser assigned to Atlantic City.

But tonight she had no desire to get involved in Shadowchasers buisness, she was seated on a bench playing a handheld harp that somewhat resembled the Mystical Elf, singing in her native tongue. She had attracted a crowd of both Shadowkind and Humans that had become interested in her music.

She finishes her current song, setting her harp down to the applause of the crowd, she blushes a little, she had barely noticed that she had attracted a crowd. "Thank you, you're all too kind..." she says, putting her harp away, much to the dissapointment of the crowd as it starts to disperse. "That figures... I always seem to attract a crowd when I do these kind of things."

"Well, you're as good as always, Ashla," another Dark Elf says, this one a male with shorter hair comes up to her as she gets up off the bench.

"Thank you Caldus," Ashla says, getting up to join him, they had met before in ceremonies in honor of Eilistaree that she frequently took part in. "Is everything going okay?"

"Yes, anything new with Shadowchaser buisness?" Caldus asks.

"Well, it seems we have been constantly having problems between DaPen, Saramanda, that Aboleth, the Black Dragons..." Ashla says. "Atlantic City has been quiet though so far."

"I suppose that has its advantages," Caldus says as they walk down the Boardwalk. "You're not here on buisness?"

Ashla laughs, brushing her long hair back. "Of course not, Halloween is my favorite time of the year, its not too often that we can act like ourselves and have fun," she says, doing a little twirl. "Humans can be an odd bunch sometimes, but they sure know how to create Holidays."

"Speaking of Holidays, are you going to make it to our next gathering?" Caldus asks.

"I'll try to make it, hopefully things will be quiet enough around here then for me to be able to make it," Ashla says. "I should get back home, see you then?"

"Of course, Ashla," Caldus says, walking off as Ashla approaches her Duel Runner, a sleak black and silver runner built for practical use instead of for pleasure. She puts the bag with her Harp in a container and starts it up when an alarm goes off.

_"Warning, picking up reports of Shadow related crimes in this area,"_ the computerized voice says from the runner. Ashla inputs commands and a readout appears of a nearby street.

"What kind of activity?" Ashla asks, sliding her gauntlet onto her arm and taking a deck out of her deck pouch and sliding it into the gauntlet, then strapping her sword onto her back.

_"Unknown Shadow involved in attempted kidnapping on Humans,"_ the computerized voice answers.

"That figures, I was hoping to have the night off... I better look into this," Ashla says, pressing a button on her runner.

_"Duel Disk disengaging," _the computerized voice says as the duel disk attaches to Ashla's gauntlet. She activates the security system, and walks off, heading down the street, she was hoping to get it done fast.

"Hello, everything okay down here?" Ashla calls out, there wasn't anyone around, but she was deffinately in the right place, was this a false alarm?

Just as she was about to turn around, she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder, she reaches behind her to extract a dart, looking at it briefly before she collapses and everything goes black.

**00000**

"Hey Shadowchaser, are you okay?" A male voice says, Ashla's eyes flutter open to see a male Gnome leaning over her.

"I'm fine!" Ashla says, climbing to her feet, she looks at her surroundings, it was kind of strange, it looked almost like it should be an ornate sort of room on a train, only its in a state of decay, the window looks outside, but it certainly wasn't any place Ashla recognized. "Where in Eilistaree's name am I?"

"Haven't you heard the legends, Shadowchaser? You've died, and you where taken aboard this train where you'll be taken to the afterlife," the Gnome says.

"I'm not dead, I got jumped by some thug in Atlantic City," Ashla groans, rubbing her shoulder where the dart hit. "What is this place?"

"The Phantom Train, Shadowchaser," the Gnome says. "If you are alive, then you where attacked by one of the Seekers, the Conductor sends them out to catch wandering souls, but they've never taken a living being before."

"Sol Cortyge..." Ashla groans, now she remembered where she'd heard about the Phantom Train before. Sol Cortyge was a special exception to the Great Treaty in the event that he started taking living souls, which he clearly was starting to do now. She had heard pleanty of rumors about who exactly he was, some compared him to Charon, the Ferryman of Hades, some even said that he had lost a bet with a powerful being which trapped him in this job. "Jalal is going to have a field day with this one."

"What are you going to do?" The Gnome asks.

"I'm going after Cortyge myself," Ashla says, she still had her duel disk and she checks her deck, it wasn't the deck she had been prapared to use before, but it was still her's. "What's your name?"

"Yadd," the Gnome answers.

"Okay Yadd, I'm Ashla Da'rok come with me," Ashla says, walking out of the cabin with Yadd following close behind.

**00000**

"So, how'd you get on the Phantom Train, Yadd?" Ashla asks as they make their way down the hallways, it seemed like they where towards the middle of the train, the outside has changed to resemble a hellish landscape with erupting volacnoes, the train seems unaffected.

"I was working on a, project..." Yadd says, shaking his head. "Needless to say it backfired on me, next time I know a giant skull sucks me up, and I wind up here. That was three days ago, you're the first person I've seen other than the guards."

"How many guards are there?" Ashla asks, as they walk past a hideous figure that seems to be standing guard along the train. "I'm guessing that was one of them."

"Yeah, I hear Cortyge offers deals to some of the passengers, and they become his servants, I haven't seen very many of them, three, maybe four," Yadd says.

"Great..." Ashla says. "How are we going to have to get to Cortyge?"

"Well, I haven't exactly made it that far..." Yadd says. "You have to be able to duel to get into the engine, and well, honestly I never really learned."

"Fine, I'll take care of it," Ashla groans, this wasn't going to be easy. "Is there any other surprises I should expect?"

"Well, there's..." Yadd starts to say, then a shadow bursts out of a nearby door, its a ghostly figure that resembles a skeleton with long wild purple hair carrying a sword and shield, then its joined by a second monster as they fly at the two (1300/1800). "What are we going to do!"

Ashla instinctiely grabs for her sword at her back, but its not there. "Run!" She says, and they run down the hallway, finally stopping at the door at the end.

"It won't open!" Yadd says, grabbing at the door and trying to pull it open.

"Wait... I recognize those creatures now..." Ashla says, raising her arm and activating her duel disk, grabbing the top card off her deck. "Go Infernity Archfiend!" She says, and a fiendish monster with a skull face and spiked red hair, wearing torn green and blue tattered robes. (1800/1200)

"What are you doing, how is that going to help?" Yadd asks.

"They're Gross Ghosts of Fled Dreams," Ashla says, then grabs another two cards, sliding it into her disk. "And I play Double Attack, so my Archfiend can attack twice, Infernity Archfiend, destroy the Gross Ghosts, Dark Inferno!" She commands and the fiend gathers up balls of dark fire, throwing them at the two ghosts and they shatter, then Infernity Archfiend vanishes and she de-activates her disk. "As easy as that."

"How'd you know that would work?" Yadd asks.

"Lucky guess, I figured if they're monsters, maybe we could fight them with our monsters," Ashla says. "This place is starting to get on my nerves..."

Yadd just goes silent as they continue their way through the train.

**00000**

Ashla steps into the final car of the Phantom Train, she was getting a little uneasy, for some reason nothing had jumped out at them since the two Gross Ghosts. If this was a ferry for the dead, why weren't there more spirits? Maybe they didn't leave the other parts of the train, but that was the least of her concerns now.

When she steps into the car, she see's a figure sitting on a stone throne at the far end of the room. The figure is covered head to toe in fiendish looking armor, and is holding an axe off to the side, the figure looks up, right at Ashla while Yadd ducks off behind her, looking scared as the door slams shut.

"You... want to see Master Cortyge," the armored figure says in a metallic voice, standing up slowly. "Must first defeat, Sentinel."

"I'm guessing that's you then," Ashla says, putting her hands on her hips, she wasn't in the mood for dealing with a lacky. "What's it gonna be then, combat or duel monsters?"

"You no stand chance against Sentinel in fight," Sentinel says, its axe then vanishes and his armor stretches out forming a metallic duel disk made of the same material. "We duel."

"Not feeling particularly articulate today, are we?" Ashla says, raising her duel disk and actiating it. "Fine, if we're going to have to duel, we'll duel."

"Game on," Sentinel says, and they both draw 5 cards.

**(Ashla: 8000) - (Sentinel: 8000)**

"Sentinel go first," Sentinel says, drawing a card off the top of his deck. "Sentinel start with one card face down, then Sentinel summon Metallic Luster Head!"

_What the hell is that?_ Ashla thinks to herself, but she doesn't have to wait long to find out, the helmet of Sentinel changes, now looking more futuristic, but still a shining black color, with two curved horns (0/0). "What is this, some sort of new Armor card?"

"Master give Sentinel new versions of Armor cards," Sentinel says. "Sentinel ends turn."

"Then I draw," Ashla says, drawing a card, this hand was pretty good at least. "I start with my spell card, the Cheerful Coffin, so I'll use it to send these two cards to my graveyard," she says, picking two monsters out of her hand and sliding them into her graveyard slot.

"Why toss two of your own monsters?" Sentinel asks.

"You'll see why, I summon Infernity Knight in attack mode!" Ashla says, and a warrior in black and silver armor with several rubies inlaid into it, carrying a pointed sword (1400/400). "Now, Infernity Knight, attack Metallic Luster Shield with Infernal Blade attack!" She commands and Infernity Knight charges forward, swinging his sword at Sentinel's head.

"Sentinel activate Metallic Luster Head's effect, negate attack, can add one Armor to hand," Sentinel counters as the attack deflects off the helmet, then he takes a card out of his deck and adds it to his hand.

"Fine, I'll end my turn there..." Ashla says.

Sentinel draws a card, selecting a card from his hand. "Sentinel summons Infernal Blaster," he says, and another piece of armor appears, this one fits onto Sentinel's arm with several long spikes running along it, and ends in a nasty looking cannon shaped like a skull (0/0). "Infernal Blaster, attack Infernity Knight, Hellfire Missile!"

Sentinel raises his arm, and fires a missile at the knight, when it hits it explodes into an eruption of black fire, and the knight shatters.

"What, how'd that happen, my monster was stronger?" Ashla says.

"Infernal Blaster's effect, attack switches with the target monster, you take half the damage," Sentinel explains.

"Well I get an effect too, since you destroyed Infernity Knight, I can discard the last two cards in my hand..." Ashla says, taking two cards out of her hand and sliding them into her graveyard. "And Infernity Knight is special summoned back to the field," she adds, and the fiendish knight appears again.

"Sentinel plays spell card, the Dark Door," Sentinel says, and then a barrier of energy appears between them, and a single square door appears in the barrier. "End turn."

**(A: 7300) - (S: 8000)**

"Then I draw," Ashla says, drawing a card. "I summon Infernity Necromancer!" She says, and a fiendish spellcaster with wild green hair and a skeletal face appears, then kneels in defense mode (0/2000). "And I get to use its effect, since I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon an Infernity monster from my graveyard, so welcome to the field Infernity Archer!"

The monster that appears this time is another fiendish warrior, but instead of carrying a sword he's carrying a large bow (2000/1000).

"Now, since the Dark Door means only one of my monster's can attack, I'm going to attack with my Infernity Archer," Ashla says, and the fiendish archer draws his bow back. "Infernity Archer, attack him directly, Piercing Arrow attack!" She says, and the archer lets loose its arrow, heading for Sentinel.

"Trap card activate, Skull Dice," Sentinel counters, and an imp appears carrying a red die, then tosses it, it bounces for a moment before stopping on a five. "Archer loses 500 attack points."

"But it doesn't stop the attack," Ashla says as Infernity Archer's attack falls to 1500 as the arrow pierces Sentinel's chest. "Since that was the only attack I could carry out this turn, I'll end my turn there."

**(A: 7300) - (S: 6500)**

Sentinel draws a card, not even bothering to add it to his hand, instead he sets it face down. "Sentinel plays Hellfire Gravitation, can pick up top five cards off deck," he says, drawing the next five cards off his deck. "Sentinel can special summon armor monsters," he adds, picking three cards out of the five cards. "So, summon Devil's Gauntlet, Underworld Shield, and Firesteel Boots."

The three monsters that appear replace the remaining visible parts of his armor, they appear to be vaguely skeletal in appearance with spikes covering various parts of it. Then Sentinel takes the other two cards and shuffles them back into his deck (0/0) (0/0) (500/500).

_More armor monsters, but these things seem to be different from the others,_ Ashla thinks, she had seen armor monsters before, but this wasn't something she was used to.

"Now, Sentinel sets one card face down, then attacks your Archer with Devil's Gauntlet!" Sentinel says and then runs forward, raising his armored fist and punching at Infernity Archer, and the armored arm shatters followed by his chestplate, and then Infernity Archer shatters. "Devil's Gauntlet destroys your monster, you take damage equal to Archer's attack, Underworld Shield prevents my damage."

"Fine, but if your Hellfire Gravitation is anything like the others, then they'll be gone at the end of the turn," Ashla says.

"Yes, why Sentinel plays the spell Mischief of the Time Goddess, becomes my next battle phase," Sentinel says as time warps around them. "Now, activate card Gracefull Dice on Firesteel Boots!" He says, and a small monster wearing a winged hat and carrying a large blue die appears, tossing it as it lands on three and Firesteel Boot's attack rises to 800. "Firesteel Boots special ability, can attack opponent directly."

A jet activates on one of the boots and Sentinel charges forward, kicking Ashla in the stomach.

"Sentinel ends turn," Sentinel finishes.

**(A: 4500) - (S: 6500)**

Ashla draws a card, glancing it over briefly and smiling. "I summon Infernity Mirage," she says, and a monster with spiked red hair wearing a shaman's cloak (0/0). "I activate..."

"Hold it, Sentinel plays trap card, Gift of Greed, Sentinel had this added specially for your deck, so you have to draw two cards,"

"Wonderful," Ashla says, drawing two cards, but she smiles, actually that had given her exactly what she needed. "I play the spell card, Back to Square One, and use it on your Infernal Blaster," she says, taking the other card from her hand and discarding it, then Infernal Blaster vanishes, and the card re-appears on top of Sentinel's deck.

"No fair..." Sentinel says.

"That's what they all say, now as I was saying, I activate the effect of Infernity Necromancer to special summon my Infernity Avenger from my graveyard," Ashla says and a new Infernity monster appears, this one appears to be a short fiend wearing a tattered cowboy hat and long cape behind it (0/0). "And now, I tune together Infernity Necromancer, Infernity Knight, Infernity Mirage, and Infernity Avenger..."

The 4 monsters fly up, forming rings of light and then Avenger turns into 1 star, flying into the other monsters.

"This lets me synchro summon, Dragonprince Jalal!" She says, and the monster that appears is a man wearing red and gold armor with feral features, drawing a sword with a shield with a dragon's face on it (2500/1900). "And he gains four Fortune Counters, one for each monster I used to summon him. And I'll also expend three of them in order to destroy your Dark Door Spell card!"

Jalal draws his sword and slashes through the barrier between the barrier, shattering it.

"And, I'm going to activate the effect of the monster I just discarded called Infernity General, I banish it from my graveyard..." Ashla says, taking a card out of her graveyard, and the spectral image of a fiend dressed in black and gold armor carrying a sword with a curved blade. "I get to special summon two level three or lower monsters from my graveyard, so welcome Infernity Necromancer, and Infernity Automation!"

The fiendish shaman appears (0/2000), followed by a fiendish looking machine (1200/100).

"When did you discard that card?" Sentinel asks.

"Back when I revived my Infernity Knight of course," Ashla says with a grin. "And Automation is also a Tuner Monster, so I can tune it together with Necromancer..."

"Another Synchro?" Sentinel says in shock.

"That's right," Ashla says as the two fiends fly up as Automation turns into three stars as it flies into Necromancer.

_"Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one! I summon forth the Infernity Speed Demon!"_

There is the roaring of an engine as a chopper motorcycle speeds into the room, riding it is a skeleton with a flaming skull, dressed in a biker get-up (1900/2000).

"That's, not good..." Sentinel says as the biker revs its engine.

"And its about to get worse, I activate the effect of Infernity Speed Demon, by banishing these two cards..." Ashla says, taking two cards out of her graveyard showing them as the Cheerful Coffin and Back to Square One. "He gains 800 attack points!" She says, and Infernity Speed Demon's attack rises to 2700.

"That, not going to be enough," Sentinel says.

"I'm not done yet, since I synchro summoned twice this turn and I have no cards in my hand, I can activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard called Infernity Summoner, by banishing it and paying 1000 life points I can special summon one level three or lower Infernity monster from my deck," she says, picking a card out of her deck and setting it on her disk. "And I choose Infernity Randomizer!"

The monster that appears is a strange monster that seems to be primarily made up of an unusual machine with a fiend's head and arms (900/0).

"Now Infernity Randomizer, attack Firesteel Boots with Randomized Violence!" Ashla commands and the mechanical monster starts spinning rapidly, moving around the field quickly.

"Activate effect... re-directing attack to Metalic Luster Head!" Sentinel says, headbutting the machine, and sending it flying. "Sentinel gets another Armor monster," he adds, taking a card out of his deck.

"But you can only do that once and I've still got two more monsters, Jalal attack Metalic Luster Head with Sword of the Dragonborn!" Ashla commands and Jalal charges forward, slashing at Sentinel, who kicks at him as the Firesteel Boots shatter from his sword. "And since you've only got one Armor left, I activate the effect of Infernity Automation..." she continues, and the fiendish machine appears, flying into Infernity Speed Demon and raising its attack to 3700. "I give Speed Demon a boost of 1000 attack points, now mow down his Metalic Luster Head!"

The skeleton biker revs his engine, and goes forward, striking Sentinel and causing his final monster to shatter, leaving him in just his normal suit of armor.

"Sentinel... still in game..." Sentinel manages to say.

"Not for long, I activate the effect of Infernity Randomizer, I pick up the top card off my deck..." Ashla says, slowly drawing the card, there's a brief pause, then she reveals it as Infernity Archfiend. "And its a monster, which means you lose life points equal to its level times 200!"

Randomizer glows with a great energy, and a burst of energy hits Sentinel. Sentinel barely reacts for a moment, then all of a sudden his armor collapses, leaving nothing more than a pile of armor and nothing underneath.

**(A: 3500) - (S: 0)**

"He was just, an empty suit of armor?" Yadd asks, looking at the pile of armor strangely.

"I think, there's more to this than we're being told..." Ashla says, gathering up her cards and deactivating her duel disk. "And its time I get some answers..."

She walks forward, throwing open the door to the engine of the train.

**00000**

Unlike the rest of the train, the engine seems to be in fairly good condition, but one thing was strange, it was empty.

"Okay Cortyge, where the hell are you?" Ashla calls out, this was weird, Cortyge was the conductor of the Phantom Train, why wasn't he in the engine.

"Why, I've been with you the whole time," a voice says that doesn't sound like Yadd's, when she turns to look at the Gnome, instead of the Gnome who had accompanied her, a seemingly human male is standing there. He's dressed more like a bartender than anything else, wearing a suit with long grey hair, he's however also wearing a conductor's cap, he laughs like a maniac as he takes out an old pocketwatch, checking it. "Sol Cortyge I presume."

"That's me!" Cortyge says, pocketing the watch. "Sol Cortyge, conductor of the Phantom Train, tasked with ferrying the dead like those before me by the powers that be."

"Yeah, but why did you kidnap me? Jalal's going to brand you an outlaw for this," Ashla says.

"You think that's going to stop me? To be honest, I want your boss to come after me," Cortyge says.

"What, does the conductor of the Phantom Train have a death wish or something?" Ashla asks, putting her hands on her hips. "Why would you possibly want to attract the attention of Jalal?"

"Well, I might as well tell you the whole story, we've got nowhere to go," Cortyge says, motioning and two chairs appear, he sits in one and Ashla remains standing. "You're not going to take a seat?"

"I'm not going to sit down," Ashla says, crossing her arms.

"Fine, be that way," Cortyge says, checking his pocketwatch again. "Years ago, I was a gambler, what they might call a card shark. And I was one of the best, I barely ever lost a game of poker to any opponent. Then one day, a person came to the tavern where I was playing, they dressed in a black coat, I never could get a good look at them. They made a bet with me, one hand of Poker, if I won I'd be granted luck that would never go away, I'd become truly the greatest gambler in history. But if I lost, then I would have to give up my soul to them for all eternity."

"Puts a whole new spin on the phrase Deal with the Devil," Ashla says, this gets a laugh out of Cortyge.

"That's a good one, I'll have to remember that one," Cortyge says. "Needless to say I lost, and normally when that happens the mortal's soul would be either enslaved or traded among other things. The being that offered me the deal apparently had a sense of humor, instead of enslaving me for use in a Blood War army, they built the Phantom Train, the new method of ferrying the dead to the afterlife, and they made me the conductor."

"And, what does that have to do with the Shadowchasers?" Ashla asks.

"My master offered me a deal, if I bring them the soul of Jalal himself then I will be released from the Phantom Train," Cortyge says with a laugh. "And I will be bringing souls of his Shadowchasers to my master until he comes and faces me, starting with you!"

"And who may I ask is your master?" Ashla asks.

"That, I cannot tell you, but needless to say they are an exceptional individual that you would be wise not to cross," Cortyge says.

_He dodged the question, there's something going on here..._ Ashla says.

"Well, lets get this over with, its almost time to stop, and the Phantom Train is NEVER late," Cortyge says, waving his arm and a duel disk that appears to be made out of a black rusty metal appears on his arm.

"Well, at least the trains all run on time, but they aren't going anywhere," Ashla says with a smirk.

"Now, I just need to pick a deck," Cortyge says, ignoring the comment as he gets up from his chair.

"Pick a deck?" Ashla asks, looking at Cortyge strangely as he reaches into his pocket, taking out a card and then three decks, setting them on the floor.

"I'm a gambler at heart, Shadowchaser, so my deck will be picked at random with this card, Chosen One," he says, and a strange device with a fiendish green face appears in the middle of the three decks. "Whatever it stops on, I'll use that deck."

Ashla looks a little confused, why would he pick something this important at random? But she wasn't going to stop him, finally the Chooser stops on a deck and Cortyge picks it up.

"Now then, lets duel," Cortyge says, sliding his deck into his disk and activating it, Ashla does the same.

_I'm gonna regret this..._ Ashla thinks.

**(Ashla Da'rok: 8000) - (Sol Cortyge: 8000)**

"I'll go first then," Ashla says, drawing a card. "I start with two cards face down, and play the spell card Infernity Launcher!" She says, and a large cannon on an orange base with a fiendish design appears. "And by using its effect, I can discard one of my Infernity monsters from my hand to the graveyard," she adds, sliding a card into her graveyard slot. "And, I summon Infernity Beast to the field."

The monster that appears resembles some sort of canine with two bulging cheeks, it lets out a snarl, breathing fire into the air (1600/1200) .

"Then its your turn, Cortyge, lets see what you've got."

_She's starting just as I expected her to, the Infernity monsters are tricky, but I added cards to all three of my decks especially to counter them,_ Cortyge thinks, drawing a card. "I start with this monster, Chance Fiend Chisp ."

The mosnter that appears is a dapper looking fiend monster wearing a neatly pressed suit and black sunglasses, tossing a pair of dice into the air and catching it (1100/1500).

"A Chance Fiend?" Ashla asks, looking at the card strangely. "I've never heard of them."

"They're a gift from my master, and here's how Chisp works, he gets to roll a die when he's normal summoned, and gets an effect based on what it lands on," Cortyge says, and a large black die bounces onto the field, spinning before landing on a three. "And when it rolls a three, when it destroys an opposing monster, I get to draw a card."

"I see, and let me guess you have some card to boost its attack?" Ashla asks.

"That's right, I play my field spell, Underworld Casino!" Cortyge says, and the engine around them changes to a casino with several game tables around, manned by fiendish creatures. "And I get to activate its effect now, I roll a die, and whatever it lands on determines its effect until my next standby phase, so go dice roll!"

_I get the idea, he's built a deck based around dice rolls, he wasn't kidding when he said he was a gambler,_ Ashla thinks, watching a red and gold die appear and bounces across the field before stopping on a one. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that the attack points of all my Chance Fiends increase by 600 until my next standby phase," Cortyge explains as Chisp's attack rises to 1700. "Chisp, attack Infernity Beast with Ruinous Dice!"

Chisp tosses his dice in the air one more time, then they grow to massive size and he tosses them at Infernity Beast, striking the beast and shattering it as Cortyge draws a card.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down, its your move," Cortyge finishes.

**(A: 7900) - (C: 8000)**

Ashla draws a card, this was going to help, but if she was going to defeat Cortyge, she was going to need better draws. "I summon this monster, my Infernity Archfiend!" She says, and the fiend from before with a skeleton face and pointed red hair wearing tattered robes appears (1800/1200). "And I'll add my spell card, Wave-Motion Inferno, so now since I have no cards in my hand, my Infernity monters gain 400 attack points," she says, as Archfiend's attack rises to 2200.

_Go ahead Shadowchaser, use up all the cards in your hand,_ Cortyge thinks with a grin, looking at a card in his hand.

"Now, Infernity Archfiend, attack Chance Fiend Chisp with Infernity Hand Grasp!" Ashla commands, and a large sigil appears in the air, and a massive hand comes forth, grabbing the fiend who shatters. "I'll end my turn there, lets see what you can do now."

**(A: 7900) - (C: 7500)**

Cortyge draws a card, then the red and gold die appears again, the die bounces and rolls before finally stopping on 4. "That means we both draw 1 card now," Cortyge says, drawing a card while Ashla does the same. "And now, I summon my Chance Fiend Bachar!" He says, and another monster appears, this one is dressed similarly to Chisp was in the same flamboyant style, only this one is a winged figure with no horns but a slight goatee, shuffling through a deck of cards (1500/1800).

"Another Chance Fiend, Cortyge?" Ashla asks. "That figures, fiends and gambling."

"This one's effect works a little differently from Chisp's did, instead of rolling a die, I pick the top card off my deck and get an effect depending on what kind it is, but in return its sent to the graveyard," Cortyge says, and slowly draws the top card off his deck.

_This might work to my advantage if he has to lose a powerful card,_ Ashla thinks, watching him draw.

"I draw..." Cortyge says, drawing the top card quickly and revealing it. "And its my trap card, Fire Darts!"

_Fire Darts? Well that figures, but at least he got rid of it,_ Ashla thinks.

"Thanks to Bachar's effect, since the card I drew was a trap card, the attack and defense points of our monsters swap like with Shield and Sword," Cortyge explains as Bachar's attack rises to 1800 but Infernity Archfiend's falls to 1200. "Now Bachar, attack her Archfiend with Chemin de Fer Blaze!"

Bachar grins wickedly and throws his deck of cards into the air, then they start spinning around and catch on fire and all of them fly forward slashing through the Archfiend.

"Chemin de Fer, what the hell does that mean?" Ashla asks, getting to her feet.

"Don't they teach you anything? Chemin de Fer is a version of Baccarat, I prefer poker myself, but it has its charms," Cortyge says with a laugh, checking his pocketwatch again.

"Well I activate my trap card, Infernity Reflector!" Ashla says, sending the last card in her hand to the graveyard as Infernity Archfiend appears again. "And on top of getting my monster back, you lose 1000 life points!" She adds as the Archfiend gathers a ball of dark fire and tosses it at Cortyge.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," Cortyge says, coughing a little from the smoke.

**(A: 7300) - (C: 6500)**

As Ashla draws a card, Cortyge interrupts her. "I activate my trap card, Pact of Greed, so now we can both draw one card!" He says, and Ashla groans a little as she draws a second card.

"Now I understand why you left me with my Infernity Deck, you stocked up on cards that make it so I have to draw and can't use their effects," Ashla says.

"Maybe..." Cortyge says with a grin. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"This, I play my trap card Phantom Hand!" Ashla says as one of her face down cards flip up. "But I'll get to that in a moment, first I normal summon my Infernity Dwarf!" She adds, and a short monster with a green pointed hat and a beard appears, swinging an axe with a flaming blade (800/500). "And now I activate the effect of my Phantom Hand, which lets me banish my hand face-down until my next standby phase," she says, and then the card in her hand goes transparent. "You may have cards to force me to draw, but my deck is prepared for anything Cortyge, but you're not the first duelist to try forcing me to draw, and you likely won't be the last."

Cortyge doesn't reply to that, he just takes out his pocketwatch again.

_That thing is going to drive me crazy,_ Ashla thinks. "And plus since my hand is empty again, my monsters gain 400 attack points," she adds, and the Archfiend's attack rises to 2200 and the Dwarf's rises to 1200. "Infernity Archfiend, attack Chance Fiend Bachar with Infernity Hand Grasp!" She commands, and the sigil appears in the air again and the giant hand reaches out for the demonic gambler.

"Go trap card, Dead Man's Hand, so now the attack of one of our monsters will be..." Cortyge says as his face-down card activates.

"No it won't, I activate my own trap card, Infernity Barrier!" Ashla counters and the tran shatters. "Now as I was saying, Infernity Archfiend, take out his Chance Fiend!" She continues, and the massive hand grabs the fiend, shattering it. "Infernity Dwarf, attack him directly with Infernity Axe!" She adds and Dwarf charges forward, swinging his axe and striking Cortyge. "I'll end my turn there."

**(A: 7300) - (C: 4500)**

Cortyge draws a card and the red die appears again, bouncing across the field before landing on a 2. "A 2, that means that one of my Chance Fiends can attack you directly this turn but in return its the only monster that can attack this turn," Cortyge explains. "Like this one, the Chance Fiend Anga!"

Unlike the previous Chance Fiends, this one is female and dressed more like a showgirl than anything else. She has horns and claws with deep red skin and two small wings appears. (1400/1700)

"And let me guess, when she's normal summoned you get to activate some sort of effect involving chance?" Ashla asks.

"That's right, and unlike her predecessors Anga's effect involves a coin flip," Cortyge says, and a coin appears in his hand. "Now, lets see what we've got," he says.

"Not going to use Second Coin Toss?" Ashla asks, this gets an insane laugh out of Cortyge. "What's so funny?"

"The only duelists that use those cards are those who have no faith in their abilities as a gambler," Cortyge says with a laugh. "In real gambling, you don't get a second chance, so I don't use them," he says, tossing his coin into the air and catches it, showing it as a heads. "And that means Anga gains 600 attack points," he adds as Anga's attack rises to 2000.

"I see why you don't use them if you have this much luck," Ashla comments.

"That's right, I have a policy of making my own luck," Cortyge says. "And not all duelists are nearly as good at it. Did you hear about the tournament on Arcadia a few years ago?"

"Yes, why?" Ashla asks, the Thousand Year Door tournament was an event she was familiar with.

"One of the Duel Spirits in the employ of the Shadow Queen was a Witty Phantom who fancied himself a gambler," Cortyge says with a grin. "But he was an idiot, instead of trusting in his own luck, he used a Dark Card that would let him pick the result of dice rolls. It sounded like a good idea sure, but Dark Cards come with a dark price, and he paid the price when he lost."

"And yet you still made a deal with the devil which is how you wound up here," Ashla points out. "

"Someone always has to point out the stupid things you've done in the past," Cortyge grumbles. "Now then Anga, do your thing, attack the Shadowchaser directly with Jackpot Jubilee!" He commands and Anga grabs a handfull of coins and throws them into the air, and they rain down on Ashla, cutting through her skin. "And I end my turn with one more card face down, lets see if there's anything else you can do."

**(A: 5300) - (C: 4500)**

Ashla draws a card as the other card in her hand re-appears. "And I activate my trap card Infernity Inferno, so I can discard these two cards from my hand..." she says, taking the two cards and sliding them into her graveyard. "And I activate the effect of Infernity Launcher, by sending it to the graveyard with my hand empty, I can special summon an Infernity monster from my graveyard, so welcome to the field Infernity Destroyer!"

A towering fiend monster with horns, wearing a grey vest with orange markings and carrying two swords on its back appears (2300/1000 + 400).

"Infernity Destroyer, attack Chance Fiend Anga with Infernal Charge!" Ashla commands and Infernity Destroyer charges forward, slashing at Anga as he does.

"I activate my trap card, Call Your Bluff, so I get to roll another die, and if the result is an odd number the attack is stopped," Cortyge counters and a large die appears in Anga's hands, and she tosses it.

"Your luck is bound to run out eventually, Cortyge," Ashla says as the die bounces across the floor.

"Well, I'm feeling lucky," Cortyge says as the die stops, landing on a five and the attack stops suddenly. "Anything else?"

"No, I end my turn..." Ashla says reluctantly.

Cortyge draws a card and grins. "First, I get to roll a die from my field spell," he says, and the red and gold die appears, landing on 1 this time and Anga's attack rises to 2600. "And now, I add this spell card, Contingency Fee!"

"Another one of your gamble cards?" Ashla asks.

"Not exactly, this card lets you draw until you have six cards," Cortyge says, Ashla looks at him strangely and draws six cards. "But in return, I gain 1000 life points for each card you drew."

_This is getting tedious, if I keep drawing cards then I'm going to run out of cards_ Ashla thinks, looking over the six cards she had drawn.

"Don't expect to keep all of them though, I summon my Chance Fiend Blakja," he says, and another monster appears, this one is male again, smaller than his companions, he's rather fat, carrying a walking stick, and tossing a pair of dice into the air (1000/1600 + 600). "And I get to roll a die and then you have to shuffle that number of cards from your hand into your deck."

_He's limiting my options now, but if he rolls a six I'll get to send all my cards back to my deck,_ Ashla thinks as the die rolls and stops on a four, she takes four cards from her hand and sends them back into her deck. "Is there a point to this other than sending my cards back to my deck?"

"Yes, because of Blakja's other effect it gains 400 attack points," Cortyge explains as Blakja's attack rises to 2000. "Now then, lets do something about that Infernity Destroyer, Chance Fiend Anga attack Infernity Destroyer with Jackpot Jubilee!" Cortyge says, and golden coins rain down around Infernity Destroyer, shattering it. "Now its your turn Blakja, attack Infernity Dwarf with Spades Strike!"

Blackja grins and raises his walking stick, a flurry of cards (all of which where the suit spades) flies out of the staff, striking the dwarf.

"Now, I think I'll end my turn there, lets see what you can do now, not that you can do much," Cortyge says with a grin as

**(A: 3800) - (C: 10,500)**

_I'm not going to let him get to me, I almost have what I need now,_ Ashla thinks, drawing a card quickly, she grins, this was exactly what she needed to turn this duel around. "I'll set one card face down, and end my turn there," she says.

"Didn't get anything you could use?" Cortyge asks as he draws a card and Anga's attack falls to 2000 and Blakja's attack falls to 1400. "And I get to roll my die again, so lets see what fate has in store for me now," he says, and the red and gold die appears again, bouncing across the field before landing on a three, Cortyge grins. "Perfect, now all battle damage you take until my next standby phase is doubled!"

_Perfect, I'll just let him attack Archfiend, and I'll be all set,_ Ashla thinks, looking at her facedown card.

"And now I sacrifice Blakja to summon an even stronger monster, I summon Chance Fiend Roul!" He says, and another female fiend appears, this one has only horns and is wearing a low cut dress, she smiles at Ashla showing fangs (2300/2000). "And her effect is simple, I get to discard the top card off my deck, and if its a spell card, Roul can attack twice during this turn only."

"And if its anything else?" Ashla asks.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, so I draw!" Cortyge says, drawing a card, and showing it as the spell card Dicephoon. "And its a spell card, so looks like this duel is over, and I win, so now Anga, attack her Infernity Archfiend with Jackpot Jubilee!" Cortyge commands and the rain of gold coins falls around the Archfiend, shattering it. "Now its your turn Roul, attack her directly!"

Roul runs at Ashla, drawing a dagger and stabbing the Dark Elf with it as she collapses.

"And that's th..." Cortyge starts to say, then is shocked when Ashla gets to her feet. "How did you survive that?"

"I activated my trap card, Rainbow Life," Ashla says, motioning to her trap card that had flipped up. "This turns all the damage into life point gain at the cost of one card from my hand."

Cortyge is speechless, no one had ever survived that move before, this Shadowchaser was made of strong stuff. "Fine, I'm going to take the riskiest gamble this deck has, I play the spell card Gambler's Ruin," he says, and a black die with white dots appears.

"Another gamble card, and what does this one do?" Ashla asks.

"Gambler's Ruin requires me to discard every card in my hand first," Cortyge says, taking the remaining cards in his hand and sliding them into the graveyard. "And then this die rolls, and if it lands on a six, my life points are doubled."

"And if it lands on anything else?" Ashla asks.

"My life points are cut in half, now lets see what the goddess of luck has in store for me," Cortyge says as the die bounces across the field before finally stopping on a three. "No!"

"If you keep pressing your luck, then eventually it will run out," Ashla says as a dark energy flies from the card and hits Cortyge.

"I, end my turn..." Cortyge says.

**(A: 8400) - (C: 5250)**

Ashla draws a card, she had the cards she needed now, and it was only a matter of playing them right. "First, I set one monster in defense mode, then I play the spell card Zero-Max!" She says, and a massive fireball appears above her. "So I'm going to revive the monster I discarded with Rainbow Life, welcome to the field my Infernity General!" She says, and the black and gold armored fiend warrior appears, drawing his sword (2700/1500 + 400). "And now we take into account the second effect of Zero-Max, so all face-up monsters with less attack than my General are destroyed!"

"WHAT?" Cortyge shouts as his two fiends shatter.

"That's right, but luckily for you I also can't attack during the turn its activated, so I end my turn there," Ashla says.

_She's good, I'm running out of options here,_ Cortyge thinks, drawing a card as the die rolls and lands on a five. " That means I take 800 damage, a small price to pay. My turn will simply consist of setting a monster in defense mode, your move."

**(A: 8400) - (C: 4450)**

_He's running out of ideas, I'll be able to finish this soon,_ Ashla thinks, drawing a card. "I'll set this card I just drew face down, and then attack your face down monster with Infernity General, Infernal Scythe strike!" Ashla commands and the general charges forward, swinging his sword and slashing through the face down monster which is revealed to be a jar with a grinning face. "Morphing Jar?"

"That's right, and now we both draw five cards," Cortyge says as they both draw five cards.

_He's got something planned, better safe than sorry,_ Ashla thinks. "I'll set another card face down and activate the effect of my Phantom Hand," she adds, and the four cards in her hand go transparent.

Cortyge grins, drawing another card as the red and gold die appears and bounces across the field, this time landing on a six, and the casino around them shatters to pixels. "Fine, I didn't need it anymore anyway, I play the spell card, Dicephoon!" He says and a white die appears, bouncing across the field before landing on a three. "And I'll now get to destroy your face down card!" He says, and a tornado blows its way towards the face down card.

"Hold it, I now get to activate it, time to really test your luck with the trap card Infernity Roulette!" Ashla counters and a large roulette wheel appears on her side of the field and begins spinning as she picks up the top three cards from her deck. "Since you tried to destroy it while I have no cards on the field, I get to play a gamble of my own, you pick one card at random and if its a monster I can normal summon, I can normal summon it and shuffle the others back into my deck, otherwise I discard them all."

"Fine, the card in the middle..." Cortyge says, dripping sweat, he was more nervous than ever about this gamble.

Ashla looks at the card for a second, then smiles. "Sorry Cortyge, close but no cigar, I special summon my Infernity Avenger in defense mode!" She says, and the small fiendish cowboy appears (0/0 + 400).

"You're starting to get on my nerves... I play the spell card Risk and Reward, so I get to roll another die..." he says, and a green and white die appears, then bounces across the field before stopping on a four. "Now you draw four cards, and I can special sumon a level four monster from my deck, like my Roulette Barrel!" Cortyge says, and a machine monster with a large cannon appears as Ashla draws four cards, she had to win this soon or he might win by decking her out.

"Okay, so you've got a card destroying monster but that doesn't mean you're going to win," Ashla says.

"I'm not going to use the effect of Roulette Barrel, instead I play the spell card Cost down, so I can discard a card to lower the level of one of my monsters by two," Cortyge says, discarding a card. "So now I can summon the Chance Fiend Hi Rollar (2800/1700)," he says, and a new monster appears, this one is a fiendish monster tossing a pair of dice into the air like the others, but unlike the others he's dressed more like a Prohibition era gangster, he gives Ashla an evil grin. "And now I get to roll a die like with the others," Cortyge says and a dark silver die bounces across the field, landing on a two. "And now this gives Hi Rollar a trample ability, so Hi Rollar attack Infernity Avenger with Golden Dice Roll!"

Hi Rollar grabs his dice and throws them as they go flying they grow larger before spinning around and an energy line forms between them, wrapping around Infernity Avenger's legs, tripping it and then it shatters.

"Go... trap card, Damage Condenser," Ashla says, discarding a card and then picking up what's left of her deck. _I've still got a few cards left, I might just have what I need in here,_ she thinks, grabbing a card. "I summon my Infernity Archer!"She says, and the fiendish archer appears again (2000/1000).

"You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that," Cortyge says. "I'll end my turn there."

**(A: 3600) - (C: 4450)**

Ashla draws as the other 4 cards appear in her hand. "I'll set one card face down and flip-summon my face down monster Infernity Beetle," she says, and a hercules beetle appears (1200/0). "And I activate the effect of my Wave-Motion Inferno, so I send it to the graveyard and I can discard all the cards in my hand," she says as the spell card shatters and she slides the cards from her hand into the graveyard. "And I activate the effect of Infernity Eater, by reducing the level of one of my monsters by one, I can special summon it from my graeyard," she says, and a hideous looking insectoid fiend appears kneeling in defense mode (0/500). "Now, since I have no cards in my hand I can attack you directly with Infernity Archer!"

The archer draws an arrow and aims for Cortyge, drawing it back and letting it fly, hitting him square in the chest.

"I'll end my turn there," Ashla finishes.

**(A: 3600) - (C: 2450)**

Cortyge grins as he draws a card. "Hi Rollar, attack Infernity Eater with Golden Dice Roll!" He commands, and the fiend tosses the dice at the insectoid fiend.

"Activate trap card, Urgent Tuning, so I tune together Infernity Archer and Infernity Beetle!" Ashla says, as the two cards fly up, Beetle turns into two stars and flies into the Archer, then a strange comical music begins to play. It was almost like something you would hear at a circus, only darker, more fiendish. The monster that appears is dressed in a blood red ringmasters outift with green stripes, he has a bare skull with long white hair with glowing eyes and a monocle (2100/1200). "So welcome to the field, my Infernity Ringmaster!" She says, and the Ringmaster lets out a wicked laugh.

"How is that supposed to help?" Cortyge asks. "That won't stop my attack at all!" He says as Hi Rollar's dice continue flying at Infernity Eater.

"I activate the effect of my Ringmaster!" Ashla counters, taking a card out of her graveyard and Ringmaster gives a flamboyant wave of his hands and the image of a trap card appears behind him.

"That's... Hate Buster..." Cortyge says shocked as his monster and Infernity eater both shatter.

**(A: 3600) - (C: 0)**

Cortyge falls to his knees, the old rusted pocketwatch falling from his hand as he does. "I can't believe... I lost..." he says, slamming his fist into the floor of the engine. "But the master doesn't need to know... I'll take you to my master's realm, he won't know the difference!" He says, laughing as he climbs to his feet, trying to make his way to the controls of his train.

_**"SOL CORTYGE!"**_ A loud booming voice is heard, Cortyge stumbles, recognizing the voice. _**"You think I would be foolish enough to leave you unsupervised?"**_

"Master..." Cortyge says, trembling with fear.

"What's going on?" Ashla asks. "He only lost a duel."

_**"Didn't he mention the rest of the deal I made with him? If he lost to any member of the Shadowchasers, then he'd be bound to this train forever,"**_ the booming voice says. _**"I may want to see you and your boss ruined, but no one can ever say that I am not fair."**_

"Please, I wasn't going to turn on you, have mercy!" Cortyge says.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Ashla asks.

_**"He will be bound to his role as ferryman for all eternity,"**_ the booming voice says. _**"Even the Shadowchasers couldn't overturn this, unless you want to come and find me."**_

"We don't even know who you are!" Ashla calls out, this just gets a laugh.

_**"You will learn who I am, very soon,"**_ the voice says, then everything goes black for Ashla.

**00000**

When Ashla wakes up, she's back on the same street that she had been grabbed off of. She checks her belt, finding her other two decks on her belt and her sword is strapped to her back.

"Who was that..." she wonders out loud, she starts to walk back to her runner when she moves her hand into her pocket, stopping suddenly when she feels something metallic. She clasps her hand around it and takes it out, shocked to see that its the same pocketwatch that Cortyge had been checking. She takes out her cell phone and dials a number, opening up the pocketwatch. "Jalal? We might have a problem..."

**00000**

_**Metallic Luster Head**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**0/0**_

_**Once per turn, when this monster is attacked, negate the attack, then you can take 1 level 4 or lower DARK Machine from your deck and add it to your hand. This monster cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the attack target to another Armor monster you control.)**_

_**Infernal Blaster**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**0/0**_

_**When this monster attacks an opposing monster and you have at least 2 Armor monsters on the field, this monster's ATK and the ATK of the opposing monster switches during the damage step only. Battle damage dealt by this card is cut in half. Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the attack target to another Armor monster you control.)**_

_**Hellfire Gravitation**_

_**Spell**_

_**Image of Metallic Luster Head ablaze with dark fire as several pieces of armor fly around it. Activate this card only when you have "Metallic Luster Head" face-up on the field. Pick up the top 5 cards from your deck, if there are any DARK armor monsters, special summon them to the field and shuffle the remaining cards into your deck. During your end phase, any cards still on the field special summoned by this monster's effect are destroyed.**_

_**Devil's Gauntlet**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**0/0**_

_**When this monster attacks an opposing monster when you have at least 2 Armor monsters on the field, destroy the opposing monster after damage calculation and deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster. Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the attack target to another Armor monster you control.)**_

_**Underworld Shield**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**0/0**_

_**Once per turn when you would take battle damage, you can sacrifice this card to reduce the battle damage to 0. Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the attack target to another Armor monster you control.)**_

_**Firesteel Boots**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**500/500**_

_**This monster can attack your opponent directly if you have at least 2 Armor monters on your field. Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the attack target to another Armor monster you control.)**_

_**Mischief of the Time Goddess**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Goddess Skuld's Oracle smiling and winking. Skip 1 turn, it becomes your next turn's battle phase.**_

_**(This card was used by Zigfried von Schroeder in One Step Ahead Part 1.)**_

_**Dragonprince Jalal**_

_**8**_

_**Light**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**2500/1900**_

_**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**_

_**When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 "Fortune Counter" on this card for each Monster used in the Synchro Summoning. Once per turn, during your turn, you may remove any number of "Fortune Counters" from this card to activate the appropriate effect.**_  
_**1 Counter: Select 1 card on the field and place it in set position (if a Monster Card is chosen, switch it to Defense Position).**_  
_**2 Counters: Draw 1 card from your deck.**_  
_**3 Counters: Destroy 1 card on the field.**_

_**(This card was made by Cyber Commander and created for the Shadowchasers fanfics and was first used in Shadowchasers: Torment.)**_

_**Infernity Automation**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Tuner/Effect**_

_**1200/100**_

_**When you have no cards in your hand and this card is in your graveyard, you can remove this card from play to increase the ATK of one "Infernity" monster by 1,000 points until the End Phase of the turn. This effect may be used at any phase of the turn and may be used during your opponent's turn.**_

_**Infernity Speed Demon**_

_**6**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**_

_**1900/2000**_

_**1 DARK Tuner + 1 Or more non-Tuner Monsters**_

_**If you have no cards in your hand, remove from play up to 3 Spell and/or Trap cards in your graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this card by 400x the number of cards removed from play by this effect.**_

_**Infernity Roulette**_

_**Trap**_

_**Image of Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Avenger trying to keep balance on a giant spinning Roulette wheel that has a bomb as a marble. Activate the effect of this card when it is destroyed by a card effect when you have no cards in your hand. Your opponent draws 1 card. Pick up the top 3 cards off your deck. Your opponent chooses one at random. If the chosen card is a Monster that can be Normal Summoned, Special Summon it and shuffle the other 2 cards into your deck. If not, send all 3 cards to the graveyard.**_

_**Infernity Ringmaster**_

_**7**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**_

_**2100/1200**_

_**1 DARK Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters.**_

_**If you have no cards in your hand, you may activate this card's effect once per turn, during your opponent's battle phase. Remove 1 Normal Trap Card in your graveyard from play that was not previously activated during the duel. Activate the effect of the removed trap as the effect of this card.**_

_**(The proceeding 4 cards where all made by Cyber Commander and used in his fanfic Shadowchasers: Ascension)**_

_**Infernity Summoner**_

_**1**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**0/0**_

_**When you have no cards in your hand and this card is in your graveyard, pay 1000 life points and remove this card from your graveyard and special summon a level 3 "Infernity" monster from your deck to the field.**_

_**Chance Fiend Chisp**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**1100/1500**_

_**When this monster is normal summoned, roll a six-sided die. This monster gains one of the following effects based on the roll:**_

_**1: This monster is destroyed.**_

_**2 or 3: When this monster destroys an opposing monster, draw 1 card.**_

_**4 or 5: When this monster is destroyed in battle, your opponent draws 1 card.**_

_**6: This monster's attack is doubled.**_

_**Underworld Casino**_

_**Field Spell**_

_**When this card is activated, roll a six-sided die and this card gets an effect based on the result. During each standby phases, the player who's current standby phase it is can roll again to change the effect:**_

_**1: All monsters with "Chance Fiend" in their name gain 600 ATK.**_

_**2: One monster with "Chance Fiend" in its name can attack directly, it is the only monster who can attack this turn.**_

_**3: Double Battle damage dealt during this turn.**_

_**4: Both players draw 1 card.**_

_**5: The person who's turn it is loses 800 life points.**_

_**6: This card is destroyed.**_

_**Chance Fiend Bachar**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**1500/1800**_

_**When this monster is normal summoned, draw the top card off your deck and activate one of the following effects depending on what it is for this turn only (the card is sent to the graveyard):**_

_**Monster: This monster is destroyed.**_

_**Spell: This monster can attack your opponent directly for half the damage.**_

_**Trap: The ATK and DEF of all monters on the field switch.**_

_**Dead Man's Hand**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Image of the Legendary Gambler holding playing poker while a fiend comes up behind him drawing a knife. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a monster with "Chance Fiend" in its name. Flip a coin, if Heads double the attack of the monster was attacked. If tails, double the attack of the attacking monster.**_

_**Chance Fiend Anga**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**1400/1700**_

_**When this monster is normal summoned, flip a coin and activate one of the following effects depending on the result:**_

_**Heads: This monster gains 600 ATK.**_

_**Tails: This monster loses 600 ATK.**_

_**Call your Bluff**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Image of Dark Ruler Ha Des tossing poker chips into the center of a table. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a monster with "Chance Fiend" in its name. Roll a six-sided die, if the result is a 1, 3, or 5 negate the attack and end the battle phase. If the result is a 2, 4, or 6 the attack continues and you take double the amount of battle damage.**_

_**Contingency Fee**_

_**Spell**_

_**Image of a ninja unsheathing a sword. Your opponent draws until they have 6 cards, you gain 1000 life points for each card they drew.**_

_**(This card was used by Inukai in the episode No Pain, No Game.)**_

_**Chance Fiend Blakja**_

_**4**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**1000/1600**_

_**When this monster is normal summoned, roll a six-sided die and your opponent returns the same ammount of cards as the result from their hand to the deck and then shuffle. This monster gains 100 attack points for every card returned to the deck.**_

_**Chance Fiend Roul**_

_**6**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**2300/2000**_

_**When this monster is normal summoned, pick up the top card from your deck and activate one of the following effects based on what it is (the card is discarded afterwards):**_

_**Monster: This monster's ATK is halved.**_

_**Spell: This monster can attack twice.**_

_**Trap: This monster cannot attack as long as it is face-up on the field.**_

_**Gambler's Ruin**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Gambler of Legend losing all his poker chips. Discard your entire hand. Roll a six-sided die, if the result is 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5, cut your life points in half. If the result is a 6, your life points are doubled.**_

_**Risk and Reward**_

_**Spell**_

_**Image of Gambler of Legend looking over his hand of cards. Roll a six-sided die, your opponent draws cards equal to the number rolled (the number drawn cannot exceed the hand limit). Then, special summon 1 monter from your deck who's level is equal to the number rolled.**_

_**Chance Fiend Hi Rollar**_

_**8**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**2800/1700**_

_**When this card is normal summoned, roll a six-sided die, this monster gains one of the following effects based on the result:**_

_**1 or 2: This monster gains a trampling ability.**_

_**3 or 4: When this monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate trap cards in response to the attack.**_

_**5 or 6: This monster's attack is halved.**_

_**Infernity Eater**_

_**3**_

_**Dark**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**0/500**_

_**When this monster is in your graveyard and you have no cards in your hand, reduce the level of one of your monsters by 1 and special summon this monter to the field.**_

**00000**

_**I hope you enjoyed my little tale, but stories are still left to tell.**_

_**Thanks to Cyber Commander for allowing me to tell this tale of Shadows and Spirits on this Halloween eve. And to my friend Lux-Nero for creating Sol Cortyge and many, many other great things.**_

_**But not is all told, who was the one who made the wager with Cortyge all those years ago? That I leave up to you the reader, if anyone wishes to explore that part of the story for one of their own fanfics, they may. After all, Cortyge is still around, and his master may yet have plans for him.**_

_**Soon my tales of the Shadowchasers will continue as I return to my work on **_**Dragon Lords**_**. But for now, I leave you with these parting words from the master storyteller Orson Wells.**_

_**"So good bye everybody, and remember please, for the next day or so, the terrible lesson you learned tonight. That grinning, glowing, globular invader of your living room is a resident of the Pumpkin Patch, and if your doorbell rings and nobody's there, that was no Martian... it's Halloween."**_

_**Happy Halloween to you all.**_


End file.
